With the rapid development of mobile communication technologies, various services using mobile communication terminals are being provided. Particularly, in recent years, a service of providing information on a user interest field considering the user interest field in a mobile communication terminal, i.e., a personalized information service of an on-demand scheme is being provided.
FIG. 1 illustrates a method of providing a personalized information service of an on-demand scheme according to the conventional art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional personalized information service is of a scheme in which, if a mobile communication terminal 100 registers a user interest field to a user information storage server 102 (operation 110), the user information storage server 102 provides the registered user interest field to a personalized information provision server 104, and the personalized information provision server 104 searches service information associated with the user interest field and then provides the searched service information to the mobile communication terminal 100 (operation 112).
In the conventional personalized information service, a mobile communication terminal should previously register a user interest field to a server as above. That is, the conventional personalized information service has a disadvantage that, unless the mobile communication terminal previously registers the user interest field to the server, the mobile communication terminal cannot be provided with desired information. Further, in the conventional personalized information service, whenever a user's own interest field changes, a user has to register the changed interest field to the server himself/herself, so there is a problem of causing troublesomeness and inconvenience at user side.